


The Bet

by MadeNew



Series: All That Matters [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Naruto talks to all the people, Romance, Sasuke exploits this to win a bet, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, in which everyone wins, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeNew/pseuds/MadeNew
Summary: Naruto's convinced that he can run errands in a timely manner. Sasuke knows this isn't true, so he makes a bet - where even when Naruto loses, he wins.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: All That Matters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722202
Comments: 32
Kudos: 191





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this absurdly sweet and fluffy bit of happiness! I felt like my world needed more sappy love in it, so I decided to add some. Please enjoy :)

Sasuke always knows when Naruto will be home about twenty to thirty minutes before his key actually slides into the lock. The ten minute difference depends on whether Sasuke’s watching for him from the balcony or has simply left the window open.

They work generally the same shifts, although Sasuke’s are more irregular. He does whatever his business requires on that given day, meaning sometimes he’s there twelve hours or not in until ten, but one thing is wildly consistent – unless there is an emergency, he always, always beats Naruto home. Naruto, whose job also demands odd hours, is always late to arrive and never home by dinner.

As a rule, Sasuke doesn’t mind. He’s known Naruto since they were children, barely six years old, and he’s always been like this. At first, it was different. Naruto was too loud, too wild, too uncontrolled – most of their classmates had disliked him, even bullied him. It wasn’t until they’d hit high school that things had changed. Naruto had grown into himself, both his boisterous, sunshine personality, and his body, and people had noticed. He was always late to classes, and Sasuke had learned to find him immediately after school if he didn’t want to be waiting by the car for a full hour for Naruto to get away from the many people who craved his attention before he finally escaped to Sasuke.

And really, Sasuke doesn’t mind. He likes waiting for Naruto. He understands why everyone craves his attention, knows better than anyone that when Naruto smiles, it feels like the sun has decided to shine exclusively in that spot. It’s blinding, validating, inspiring to be the focus of so much pure joy and love. He doesn’t want to deprive the rest of the world of that, and besides – at the end of the day, Naruto always comes back to Sasuke. He did in high school, when Sasuke drove them back to their neighborhood; he did in college, when he and Sasuke had been roommates; and he does now, as adults, to their shared apartment. Sasuke’s not a jealous person. As long as Naruto comes home, he’s okay to wait. As long as it takes. God knows Naruto waited for him long enough.

On days when he’s feeling particularly affectionate and impatient, he waits on the balcony. (Most days, this is the case. Sasuke loves Naruto in a way he never thought he’d love anyone – wholly and completely, and every second near him, the world is better.) Unsurprisingly, it's one of those days.

Naruto’s in a hurry today – he comes skidding around the corner only an hour after he was scheduled to leave the office (the trip from Naruto’s office to their home is only a ten minute walk for Sasuke – it usually takes Naruto closer to forty-five minutes). His coat flaps out behind him as he waves goodbye, probably to Teuchi and Ayame, if the takeout bags in his hand are anything to go by. Sasuke smiles despite himself and watches him jog forward. His eyes go straight to the balcony, and he breaks out into that brilliant grin as he waves wildly at Sasuke. Sasuke waves back – just a little – and counts down in his head: _three…two…one…_

“Naruto!”

Konohamaru comes sprinting out of the small shop that sits next to their apartment building, barreling into Naruto, who catches him with a smile. “Oof – hey, Konohamaru!”

The boy beams, lighting up in Naruto’s presence, like everyone does, and Sasuke settles his chin on his hand to watch them fondly. There’s nothing quite like the way Naruto takes the entire wintry world and turns it to summer. He can’t quite hear the rest of the conversation, now that the shouting is (mostly) over. They’ve devolved into an animated, arm-waving competition where Konohamaru's chasing Naruto in circles.

What he can hear is Naruto’s laugh, and his stomach lurches.

Okay. Enough. He’s waited long enough. Sasuke shares Naruto with the world every single day, and it’s time for him to come home. They’ve been so busy lately. He’s barely gotten more than half an hour each night with the man. He cups his hands around his mouth and calls, “Moron! Get up here!”

Naruto’s eyes snap back to him, and _damnit that smile –_

It takes him a record-breaking only ten minutes for him to make it into the apartment building after that.

And after that, only another ten for him to make it to their room. The doorman, the lady at the end of the hall who always seems to know when Naruto’s on his way, and whomever Naruto’s inevitably seen in the elevator – Sasuke can guess with near certainty what (or who) has been slowing him down.

Still, he’s tapping his fingers a bit impatiently on the kitchen counter when Naruto finally bursts through the door. “Sorry, sorry!” he shouts. “There was just too much going on at the office to leave on time today – and then Ayame wanted me to try a new seasoning, and we got to talking – did you know she has a girlfriend? Just in the town over – and then Teuchi was a little grumpy that I haven’t brought you by, lately, but I told him you’re just a standoffish old man who never leaves the apartment after dark –”

“Hey!” Sasuke snaps indignantly.

“– so he let that go, but then I saw Konohamaru, and I think his grandpa might not be doing so well, Sas, we should stop by and see if we can help do some cleanup in their shop this weekend –”

Sasuke steps forward and shuts his boyfriend up with a kiss. It’s the only surefire method he’s found in nearly twenty years of knowing the man.

Predictably, Naruto melts under his touch, takeout hanging forgotten from his wrist. “Missed you too,” he says, smiling as he pulls away. “I got dinner, though!”

“Welcome home.” Sasuke takes the bags from him and starts to unload them. “You know this is going to be cold.”

“Wh – no way! I just picked it up on the way home!”

“Naruto, it took you twenty minutes to get from the _sidewalk_ to our apartment. Do you know how long that takes me? Two minutes. And that includes the elevator stopping on extra floors.”

“You never take the elevator,” Naruto scoffs.

Sasuke smirks. “Pretty sure this is worse for you if I take the stairs.” He opens the first container, and sure enough, no steam escapes. “And this is lukewarm at best, moron.”

“Damnit!” Naruto collapses into the stool at the counter and leans his head against Sasuke’s shoulder. “I tried so _hard…”_

Sasuke drops a gentle kiss to the unruly blond head. “It’s fine, you idiot. This happens every time. I’m surprised you don’t expect it by now.”

“I _know_ , but I was trying to hurry today! I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what? Get home in a reasonable amount of time like a normal person?” He pours the food into bowls and sticks Naruto’s in the microwave.

He pouts. “Normal people talk to their neighbors, Sasuke.”

Sasuke can’t let that one go for a second. “No, Naruto. Normal people ignore their neighbors. You, on the other hand, can’t get past the clerk in the grocery store without a heart to heart.”

Naruto perks up. “Speaking of, we need groceries! Let’s go tomorrow.”

 _“I’ll_ go tomorrow. I’ll be home before you even wake up. And then, if you insist, we can stop by Konohamaru to check that everything’s alright. And then we are going to spend the afternoon at home.” The microwave dings, and Sasuke slides Naruto’s food in front of him.

Naruto’s pout turns into the softest smile, the one that always tugs at heartstrings Sasuke swears only this idiot can touch, and he spins around to hide his blush, quickly starting to heat his own meal. “Thanks, Sasuke,” Naruto says. “You’re the best. But we’re going grocery shopping together.”

“No way in hell. If I go, I’ll be back before you know I’m gone. If we go, we won’t be back until mid afternoon at the earliest. And then you’ll still want to see Konohamaru, even though I know Sakura checked on them just last week, and it’ll be dark before we get home.”

Naruto cocks his head. “Is that bad?”

Sasuke sighs, rubbing at his nose. “Usually, no. But I’ve barely seen you all week, moron, and I’d rather not spend our entire Saturday at the grocery store.”

“It won’t be the entire Saturday!”

Sasuke cocks an eyebrow. “It absolutely would be.”

“No, it won’t! And stop saying _would_ like it’s not gonna happen, because this is happening. I missed you too, and we’re going together.”

Sasuke turns to get his food, hiding the small smile on his face. “Idiot. We’ll end up spending more time together if I just do it.”

“Not true, asshole! I bet we’re back by lunchtime!”

“Really?” Sasuke bites back a smirk. “What exactly would you bet?”

Naruto hesitates, clearly sensing a trap. His ramen is already mostly gone, and Sasuke rolls his eyes and slides his own bowl a little closer. It’s not like he’ll finish the whole serving anyways. Naruto beams at him and steals a piece of meat. “I would bet…um… What do you want?”

Sasuke lets the smirk show. “A favor.”

Naruto’s eyes widen, and their brightness almost disarms Sasuke. Almost. “What favor?”

Sasuke shrugs. “Not telling. If we’re home before lunch – and by lunch, I mean noon – you win. I’ll owe you a favor. But if we’re not, you owe me. And we’re not buying any frozen goods, either, because I’m going to win, and I don’t want to waste food just because you want to prove something.”

Naruto opens and shuts his mouth a couple times. He looks like a fish, and Sasuke snickers, pushing the rest of his bowl even closer to Naruto. “I’m not – I won’t – we can buy frozen food!”

“No, _I_ can buy frozen food if _I_ go alone. But you wanna come with me, right?”

“Sasuke,” Naruto whines, “I missed you too. It’ll be fine, okay? It won’t ruin our weekend.”

Sasuke feels himself soften ever so slightly, and he steps to Naruto’s side, poking him playfully in the ribs and chuckles when the blond yelps and squirms away. “Of course it won’t,” he says quietly. “Don’t be dumb. Are we on for this stupid bet or not?”

“Well –”

“Or are you scared?”

Yup. He’s got him. Naruto’s whole body stiffens, and he looks at Sasuke with a competitive gleam in his eyes. “No fucking way. Let’s do this. Nine tomorrow morning, we’ll leave.”

“Nine? Starting late.”

Naruto shrugs. “Let’s go for a run early – just in c _ase_ you end up being right. Which you won’t be. But then it’ll be outta the way.”

“Alright. Wake up at seven, then?” Sasuke moves their dirty dishes to the sink and starts to clean.

Naruto stands up and gently pushes him out of the way with his hip. “Let me.”

“I’ve got it, moron.”

“I ate half your food. Let me do the dishes, okay, asshole?”

Sasuke concedes, shaking his wet fingers in Naruto’s face. This devolves almost immediately into a splashing war, and twenty minutes, two soaked shirts, and one cracked mug later, Sasuke finds himself laughing and collapsed against Naruto on a very slippery floor. Naruto leans over to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and hauls himself up, peeling off his wet socks and flinging them unceremoniously in the general direction of the bedroom. “Alright, alright, asshole,” he laughs. “Wanna watch a movie before bed?”

“Only if I get to pick.”

“No fair. I never get to pick.”

“That’s because you pick horribly.”

“Wh – I do _not!”_

“Naruto, you made us watch the entire _Fast and the Furious_ franchise.”

“Hey – I didn’t – how was I supposed to know the others all sucked?! The first one was great!”

“Two and three should have been a solid indicator,” Sasuke remarks, lying back down on the floor. He’s not quite convinced a movie is worth the effort it’ll take to get up. “But no, you insisted we watch each and every one of them.”

“That’s not – but I – fine! You pick the movie. I pick the snacks.”

This actually is enough to make Sasuke sit up, and he stares at Naruto incredulously. “You just ate a bowl and a half of ramen, and you want _snacks?”_

“Yup. Hey – are we out of ice cream? You definitely have to let me buy frozen stuff tomorrow if we are – and none of that healthy stuff you keep trying to pawn off as ice cream, either –” Naruto disappears into the freezer.

Sasuke reluctantly grabs the counter and pulls himself to his feet. “That _healthy stuff_ is frozen yogurt, which is barely a step above ice cream, and you can barely tell the difference. And that’s exactly what I’m buying if you insist on eating this junk every night.” Even as he complains, he’s pulling out a bowl and a spoon for Naruto – his favorite bowl, the green one with the frog painted on the bottom –

Naruto turns, sees it, and gives him such a smile that Sasuke can’t help leaning in to kiss it. It’s magnetic, magic, something that he’s never been able to explain. Naruto smiles, and Sasuke’s gone.

The rest of the night is spent cleaning up the kitchen and eating the last of the ice cream while arguing on the couch. They never pick a movie, and that’s okay. They go to bed happy, fulfilled – eager, just a tad, for tomorrow.

Sasuke prefers to keep Naruto to himself, sometimes, when they’ve been so pressed for time, but if he has to share him, he damn well loves a challenge. And this is one he _knows_ he’ll win.

* * *

His alarm goes off at six fifty, because really, he has zero intentions of allowing Naruto to beat him at anything, and they both know Sasuke needs a few extra minutes to wake up fully. Naruto bounces out of bed, eyes wide and smile bright before he’s even hit the floor. Sasuke, as a rule, needs at least ten minutes and often a good coffee before that happens – and even then, he’s never quite that perky.

He turns to look blearily at Naruto, who’s sprawled out over the bed like a starfish. His hair is squished down on one side, and there’s a tiny bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. His right arm had been stretched out over Sasuke’s chest, and when Sasuke shifts out from under him, he mumbles and shifts, hand reaching out greedily.

Sasuke smiles, taking his boyfriend’s hand and gently kissing the knuckles before reaching out to drop a kiss on Naruto’s forehead. “Sleepyhead,” he says softly, too quietly to wake him. He’s fond of this sleepy version of Naruto. Well, he’s fond of every version of Naruto, but there’s something about this one – soft and vulnerable and beautiful even now, all a mess. He slides carefully out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready. He can at least get dressed and splash some water on his face, pretend to be a person properly by the time the blonde’s alarm goes off.

Sure enough, he’s pretty sure Naruto wakes up talking ten minutes later. He pauses momentarily to brush his teeth, and Sasuke can’t technically account for the time he’s in the closet hunting down his favorite pair of running shorts, but he’s fairly confident that Naruto’s only truly quiet when they start to run.

Sasuke loves it. Really, he loves all of it. Loves the nonsense that pours out of Naruto’s mouth ninety percent of the time – and loves the moments when he slows down and takes in the world around them as they run, as if it’s a gift that’s spread out purely for them. It feels that way, on these perfect mornings, and Sasuke has to admit – he’s glad he didn’t let Naruto sleep in while he grocery shopped alone. This time together, silent, synchronized, is precious in a different way.

It’s taken them so long to get here. Years of fighting – literally, he can’t even count the number of times he and Naruto wound up rolling around in the halls of the school, slamming into lockers, only to end up separated with bloody lips and scraped knuckles at the end – then years of friendship, until finally, they’d taken that next step. It amazes Sasuke, sometimes, how stupid they’ve been. Naruto has always belonged to him – and he’s always belonged to Naruto, too.

He has to remind himself of that somewhat forcefully when it takes them half an hour to walk to the grocery store. They picked this apartment because it was only ten minutes from everywhere they need – primarily, both their jobs, the grocery store, and the train station – but Sasuke has yet to see Naruto make use of that fact.

Then again, he hates to think how long it would take Naruto to get anywhere if the original distance was any further.

Still, by the time they reach the grocery store, the sun is high in the sky and Sasuke’s already a little worn down. They’ve talked to no fewer than three shop owners and two random passersby that Sasuke’s sure he’s never seen before in his life.

“Naruto, let’s _go_ ,” he says, biting the word off in his lips before it can turn into a whine.

“Wh – oh – yeah – sorry, Sas – I’m coming!” Naruto jerks his head up and away from the random lady Sasuke is positive is a stranger whose groceries Naruto has now carefully reorganized in her trunk for better access when she gets home.

Damn, the moron is kind, and Sasuke’s irritation fades as he watches the blonde jog up to him. “You know, you’re going to lose this bet,” he says. “It’s already half past nine. No way we make it home by noon.”

“No fair! We haven’t even started shopping yet, and I couldn’t ignore Sanshō –”

_“Who?”_

“The woman I just helped with her groceries! Grocery lady! I introduced you!”

“…Sure you did. Come on, grab a cart. We’ve got a list. Let’s go. Have you ever even met…Sanshō before?”

“What? Yeah, she’s the lady who runs the curry place Lee likes so much.” Naruto blinks at him, as if that were obvious. “Why?”

“Nothing, moron.” Sasuke shoves Naruo gently forward through the doors. “Come on. We don’t need that much. Let’s get moving.”

Really, it's the truth. Sasuke only wants some basic ingredients – eggs, rice, pork – as well as some fresh vegetables. Plus Naruto’s ever indulgent frozen desserts. Really, gathering the groceries only takes about fifteen minutes, which includes time to bicker over ice cream or frozen yogurt or – Sasuke’s preference – neither, because it'll inevitably melt before they make it home anyways.

The problem is that Sasuke only knows the grocery gathering part took fifteen minutes because he keeps starting and restarting the timer on his phone. It’s nearly eleven by the time they’re headed to the cashier, and Naruto – he can see it in those overconfident blue eyes – still thinks that even if the walk home takes an hour, he’s going to win.

Sasuke smirks. Never going to happen. The real challenge is only just beginning, because the cashier in their line today is none other than –

“Inari?!”

“Naruto!” The teenager’s face lights up, and he and Naruto look like a pair of fools as they both begin to talk simultaneously. Sasuke has absolutely no idea how they manage to understand each other. He smiles at his favorite idiot and starts to load the groceries onto the conveyor belt.

It’s only once Inari actually starts scanning the groceries – stopping often to talk animatedly with Naruto, who hasn’t shut up either, and Sasuke’s only about seventy percent sure that they’re talking about the internship Inari’s hoping to get – that Naruto seems to remember the bet. His blue eyes go wide and his mouth stops in a sudden circle.

“Naruto? What’s wrong?” Inari stops too, hands freezing on the broccoli that Naruto always insists he doesn’t like but eats happily whenever Sasuke puts it in front of him anyways.

“I just – I’m sorry, Inari, I just realized I’m kind of short on time today,” Naruto says apologetically, scratching the back of his head.

Inari’s face falls, and Sasuke tastes victory. “Really? Oh… I was kind of hoping you could help me on a project. My shift ends in five minutes.”

Well, ten would be better, but Sasuke will take it. They’ve already spent ten minutes in this line. It’s five past eleven, and if they wait for Inari, there’s no way in hell they’ll make it home by noon.

Before Naruto can apologize or stutter out an excuse – or worse, the truth, because Sasuke knows Inari will immediately reschedule to make sure Naruto’s victorious – Sasuke says smoothly, “No, we have plenty of time, Inari. There’s no hurry, Naruto. Let’s help him with his project.”

Naruto’s eyes narrow and his mouth opens, but before he can argue, Sasuke slides to his shoulder and goes in for the kill. “It’s the right thing to do,” he whispers in his ear.

It works.

Naruto stiffens and then relaxes. He turns and steals a kiss before Sasuke can move away. “Asshole,” he mutters against his mouth.

Sasuke shrugs and pulls away. “Not my fault you’re easy to play, moron.” He smirks when he sees Inari’s still holding the broccoli, still frozen and looking pleadingly at the man he considers his older brother.

“Yeah, Inari, we’ll wait,” Naruto says, and the kid’s face lights up. They both start talking again at the same time, and Sasuke has to force himself to remember the bet and let them do it instead of actively shoving groceries into Inari’s way-too-slow hands.

Ultimately, it’s another forty-five minutes before they leave the grocery store.

Sasuke’s already gloating it his victory. No way they make it home by noon. It’s a ten minute walk at Sasuke’s pace, which doesn’t account for the fact that the bookstore will be open now, which means –

“Boys!”

“Kakashi!” Naruto calls, delighted, grabbing Sasuke’s hand and bounding towards him, only to pause suddenly. He glances at his watch then at Sasuke. “I’m already fucked, yeah?”

Sasuke laughs. “Yeah, idiot. You were never going to win this bet.”

“Then there’s no harm having lunch with Kakashi then!” Naruto declares, dragging Sasuke towards the white-haired man waving at them.

…Damn. He knew he should’ve made him put back the ice cream. Sasuke accepts that it’ll melt and turns to Kakashi, who is already watching Naruto tell the story of their bet with so many exaggerated movements that it’s like he’s playacting.

“Cut it out, moron,” he grumbles, tugging at the hand Naruto still holds, using Sasuke like he’s a prop. “It’s not even that interesting of a story.”

Kakashi’s eyes on him are always too sharp. “All just for a favor, huh?”

Sasuke turns red.

Miraculously, Naruto doesn’t notice. Instead, he drops Sasuke’s hand to gesture more freely and says, “Well, I think it’s more about the bragging rights, but yeah, I guess I owe this asshole a favor. Wanna have lunch with us?”

“What did you bring?”

“Well – I have a lot, but – the ice cream’s going to melt if we don’t eat it, like this bastard keeps pointing out –”

“You cannot seriously be suggesting ice cream for lunch –”

“– so we should probably start with that.”

Kakashi laughs and waves them inside. Sasuke sighs but follows without protest. Of all people to join them for lunch, Kakashi’s one of those whose company he actually enjoys.

The lunch passes without incident, although it takes upwards of two hours, and it’s long past noon by the time they’re finally putting groceries away. The ice cream lies abandoned with Kakashi, and when Naruto pouts, Sasuke caves and agrees to pick some up next time he’s out. Moron will be the death of him, he swears.

The visit with Konohamaru only takes an hour, a miracle Sasuke attributes entirely to Sakura, who had stopped by Kakashi’s and heard that they’d be there. He’s grateful for her efficiency as she quickly delegates chores and keeps Naruto and Konohamaru from getting off track.

He’s grateful because he’ll get more time with Naruto this way, right up until she backs him into a corner. She’s got that look in her eyes, and Sasuke swallows hard.

“A favor?” she asks, spinning the duster in her hand in a way that would be innocent if Sasuke hadn’t seen her win a few dozen martial arts tournaments by the age of fifteen. Now, in her twenties, she’s deadly.

“Yes,” he admits, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. “…Why?”

“I notice it’s your anniversary next week.”

“Yes. And?”

She leans just a tad closer, flipping the duster to her other hand and smirking as Sasuke’s eyes unwilling follow it. “What are you planning, Sasuke?”

He swallows again. “Let me get the favor first.”

She pulls back, and he’s pleased to see a slightly alarmed look in her eyes. “Um – I don’t want to know what goes on in your bedroom –”

He laughs because honestly, not even Naruto’s _that_ forward, and Sasuke sure as hell isn’t. “No, Sakura. It’s not like that. Look –” He glances over her shoulder to make sure Naruto’s distracted – and yes, based on the way he and Konohamaru appear to be locked in a battle to the death with their brooms, that seems likely – and says, “I can meet you for lunch Monday. Will that work?”

“Not tomorrow?”

“No. He’ll know if I run out Sunday without him for no reason.”

“Know what?”

“That I’m up to something.”

“So you _are –_ Naruto! Put that down right now!” Sakura spins on her heel, snatching the broom out of his hand just before the handle can sweep over a shelf of antique porcelain. “Honestly, it’s like you never _stopped_ being thirteen years old –”

Naruto protests, and Sasuke quickly moves to cleaning the windows beside him before Sakura can corner him again. He’s not even asking for forty-eight hours, and when she glares at him this time, he stands his ground. She can wait. First, he needs to know if this is going to work.

It’s only once they’re home, settled in their apartment, Naruto laughing over a series of texts in a group chat that Sasuke muted literally years ago, that Sasuke finally broaches the subject. “So about that favor,” he says, and Naruto’s sparkling blue eyes latching onto his almost make him lose his train of thought. “I want you to keep next weekend completely open.”

Naruto pauses. “What?”

“Cancel any plans you have. Don’t make any more.”

“Wha – why?”

“No questions asked, moron. Explanations weren’t part of the bet.”

“No, but I think they were implied,” Naruto grumbles. He drops his phone and focuses his full attention on Sasuke. “It’s our anniversary next weekend.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“What if I was planning something?”

“Cancel it. You planned last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. I think it’s my turn.” He reaches out and brushes his fingertips gently along Naruto’s wrist. “Just trust me, okay?”

“Sure. Sas – I – I love you. You know that, right?” He stares at him, almost pleading.

“I love you too, idiot.” Sasuke takes his wrist and kisses the pulse point gently. “Just don’t worry about this one, okay? Cancel anything you have planned. And don’t plan anything else. Promise.”

“Sas –”

“ _Promise_ , Naruto.”

“I – fucking fine. I promise.” Naruto pouts at him. “I can’t ask any questions?”

“Including that one.”

“That doesn’t count!”

“Does. Now you owe me again. You’re making dinner.”

“Fiiiine,” Naruto whines. He hauls himself dramatically off the couch and swings his way into the kitchen, socks sliding on the tile.

Sasuke watches him go, waiting until he’s completely buried in the fridge before he answers Sakura’s text: _You’re going to propose, aren’t you? Am I helping plan it?_

He sends back a time and place for Monday’s lunch, looks at Naruto’s hunched over form as he loudly complains that they don’t have enough cheese, and types one more word:

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> So if y'all are interested, I completely have the proposal planned out. Everyone helps. It's glorious. If you'd like to see that, please let me know! Thank you for your time! It was my first time writing in a modern AU, so I really hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
